1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display images, and recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been in the spotlight.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display. As such, the thickness and weight of the organic light emitting diode are decreased.
A conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a thin film transistor formed in each pixel and an organic light emitting element connected with the thin film transistor.
The thin film transistor includes an active layer having a semiconductor characteristic, and a technology for forming an active layer by forming a polysilicon layer from the amorphous silicon layer using diffusion of metal catalysts has been recently developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.